


Cuddles and Kisses

by haise_potter



Series: Life with Ayato [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haise_potter/pseuds/haise_potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like to date Ayato Kirishima?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Kisses

"Ayato Stop!" You giggle as you try to move your lower body away from Ayato, said boy who was currently behind you and rubbing up against your butt.

"No," He growls into your ear, his teeth bitting down on the delicate flesh and rolling it between his teeth.

You keep on laughing hard. Putting down the soapy dish in your wet hands, you splash some water at Ayato's face. He turns his head to meet your eyes and glares at you. You give him that "I didn't do anything, what are you talking about?" look.

He groans, his arms wrapping around your waist. Ayato rests his head on your shoulder, his indigo eyes watching your small hands going back to washing the dishes.

"C'mon [Name], hurry up, you're so fucking slow." He mumbles.

"Don't rush me Ayato." You scold the impatient boy. Ayato groans again, this time letting go of you and walking away saying:

"Fine fine, but don't come crying to me when you want some of this," He motions to his... um, special package.

"Oh my god, Ayato!" You blush and look away from him, "my innocence is gone!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, you lost that a long time ago, [Name]." Ayato chuckles and hurries out of the room when you throw the wet dish towel at him. You huff in annoyance and continue back on track to finish all the dirty dishes. You would have finished this earlier but Ayato keep distracting you. He kept on rubbing against you, whispering naughty things in your ear, touching your butt.

Well— you didn't mind the butt touching.

After another 10 minutes of washing, drying, and putting away the now clean dishes; you were finally done. Drying your hands, you headed to the living room where Ayato had run off to.

Walking into the room, your eyes meet Ayato's bored form laying down on the comfy couch. You slowly walk over the couch. Indigo eyes meet with your [Eye Color] eyes.  


You let out a small smile, trying hard not to jump into his open arms. Once you reach him, you get on top of him and lay down. Your head rests on Ayato's chest, his head resting on top of yours.  


Your small fingers draw invisible shapes on his chest; Ayato pulled your hand up and pressed kisses to each of your fingers.

Ayato likes the pinkish color that blooms over your cheeks, it makes you look super cute —not that he would admit it, he had too much pride.  
After that cute little moment, you look up at the tv, which both of you had been ignoring. "What are you watching?" You ask him. Ayato just shrugs his shoulder, his hand grabbing the remote to turn it off.

The room was quite after that, both you and Ayato just laid there, enjoying the peacefulness and the warmth you both radiated. You stare up at the boy under you and he looks back down at you.

Keeping the eye contact, you stretch your head up to plant a small kiss on his chin. Ayato growls and moves his head down a bit so that his lips could meet yours.

You expected Ayato to get dominate and led this kiss into something more, but surprisingly, he didn't. Once his lips had broken contact, he pushed you head back onto his chest. He mumbled something, you couldn't hear what he said so you tried to look back up at him but his hand prevented you from doing so.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." You ask him. With your right ear now pressed up to his chest, you could hear how fast his heart was beating. Ayato breaths in before repeating his words.

"I said that I love you, you idiot." despite the "idiot" at the end, your face broke out into a huge smile, this time you moved his hand away from your head so you could lean up again. You pressed you lips against his again.

"I love you too, Ayato."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha yeah I'm sorry this was terrible.


End file.
